


Break of the Day

by sgteam14283



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Tendo is Radar from MASH, Tendo knows all and sees all, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Shatterdome goings-on, Tendo knows them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charybdis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charybdis/gifts).



> part two of my jaegercon gift to atreefullofmonkeys with more [female Tendo](http://atreefullofmonkeys.tumblr.com/post/57317773457/lunchtime-conversation-with-my-workspace-fanboy)! This one is just Tendo and Mako being best friends, talking about PPDC gossip since I have a headcannon that Tendo would know everything that's going on in the Shatterdome as well as the other ones since they would be in contact with each other to see what everyone was up to and if they needed anything the others had. Takes place between when Raleigh leaves the program and Stacker finds him. Don't own anything you recognize and enjoy!

“Guess what just happened?” Tendo said as she set down her tray and slid into the seat across from Mako with a grin on her face. 

“What?” Mako asked, looking at her friend and noticed that she was oddly happy. Ever since Gipsy Danger had been shelved the Icebox had been running on a skeleton crew, but now that the UN had green lit the restoration of the jaeger more crews were arriving; which gave everyone still there a reason to smile and Mako was glad to see her friend cheering up.

“One of the hydraulic techs that’s working the restoration asked me out.” Tendo replied as she took a sip of her tea. “We’ve got a date in a few days when we both have the day off. I was thinking we could actually get out of here and try a hiking trail-never have gotten around to checking them out.”

“Really? And you’ve been stationed here how many years?” Mako asked while arching an eyebrow. 

“Too many. When Gipsy was running there wasn’t an opportunity, couldn’t really go that far incase a kaiju popped up, and after...I had to sort out the salvage and then work on seeing if we could get another jaeger up here.” Tendo fell silent and looked down into her tea. She’d been friends with both Becket boys so it had hurt when she saw the damage done-she could only imagine what Raleigh was going through. Last she’d heard, through her sources, he was somewhere along the California coast. 

Looking up she pushed those thoughts away, San Francisco had taught her quickly that you couldn’t dwell on all the sad memories, and shrugged, “But anyways you’ll have to help me get some nail polish that’ll look nice.” 

“I think I have something you’ll like.” 

“Good! And that’s not all the news I have.” Tendo smiled mischievously as she drummed her fingers against the mug. “Guess who showed up today.” 

“Who?”

“Herc Hansen. _And_ he had Chuck with him. Although I don’t think Chuck wanted to be here by the expression he was wearing.”

“Chuck’s here? I thought he was still at the Academy.” Mako felt her face heat up a bit at the mention of Chuck and tried to make it go away, they hadn’t seen each other in years and didn’t think that he’d have time to meet with her. Idly she wondered if he still had Max, he’d taken a shine to the bulldog when they were younger and hardly let him out of his sight.

“Apparently he graduated early.” Tendo shrugged as she noticed how Mako’s face had a slight shade of red to it and wondered what was going on there...she’d have to see if anyone was willing to explain that later on (she dimly knew that Stacker and Herc had worked together for a time, maybe the blush was remnants of a childhood crush). “I talked with the Sydney Shatterdome and they said they’re getting a bunch of funding for another jaeger. With all the records he set while there I can only assume that they want Chuck to pilot it, make him the poster boy for a new generation of fighters, so they must be trying to see if there’s anyone at the other Shatterdomes who’s drift compatible with him.” 

“They’d try Academy Rangers first.” Mako replied without thinking, then realizing what she was implying felt her face heat up even more. “I mean, that if there’s no one who-”

“Mako, chill.” Tendo said placing a hand on Mako’s arm to calm her down. “It’s no secret that he’s an ass. Plus I’m sure everyone there’s a bit resentful at how fast he climbed the ladder, so it only stands to reason that he wouldn’t be that compatible with anyone there.” Tendo paused, not sure if she should tell Mako, the Marshall’s adopted daughter, what her counterpart in Sydney had overheard when their Marshall was talking with the UN. It hadn’t been verified by any of the other Shatterdomes and she didn’t want to spread just a rumor, but if it was true then it would affect all of them...

“What is it Tendo?” Mako asked when she saw her friend hesitate. Since she’d known Tendo they’d become good friends and it was rare that they hesitated to tell one another something. “What’s going on?”

Tendo set down her mug down and leaned over the table so she was closer to Mako. “Okay, you can’t repeat what I’m about to tell you to anyone. Not even Stacker.” she said in a voice that was low enough that it was masked over the sound of other’s talking and laughing but still loud enough that Mako could hear her without having to move closer. 

“What?” 

Tendo took a breath before continuing, “The UN isn’t happy about how the jaegers are getting smashed to hell and back when they’re fighting, saying that the pilots shouldn’t be taking as much damage as they are. And apparently, some idiot is saying he can build a kaiju-proof wall around the coasts and they’re going to fund him to start building sections around Australia and California. If that holds up then you know what it means.”

Mako nodded, “They’ll shut down the program.”

“But it’s just a rumor which I don’t think’ll happen because seriously, a kaiju-proof wall? Where was this twenty years ago?” Tendo asked as she drained the remains of her tea from the mug. Glancing at her watch she muttered a curse, “Gotta get back to LOCCENT. See you later?” 

“Yeah, later.” Mako answered a bit absently as Tendo stood and picked up her tray. Her mind was busy thinking about the news that their would be a new jaeger and they needed a co-pilot for Chuck. Even though she focused more on engineering and jaeger designs, Mako had gotten the same basic training all Rangers got and she’d been keeping up with it. “ _Besides, I know the inner workings of a jaeger better than anyone._ ” she thought to herself as she stood and headed back towards the jaeger bay to see where they were in assessing what needed to be repaired. Humming to herself, Mako decided that she’d put her name in the mix-she was more than ready to pilot a jaeger and get her revenge.


End file.
